matrixonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Warehouse C (Episode 5.3)
// Transmission Log Entered Aquatium Dead Bluepills, more attacks on redpills, Anome's Unlimits were growing in strenght, or at least it seemed to be looking that way. However intel on their latest actions was few and far between, we need more on this group, their plans bluepill organisation had been in contact about strange things happening. We were to meet with them and find out what this was about and if it was connected in any way to Anome. The day had just started, and I was ready for the mission ahead. Tyndall: Warrior, with Niobe safely back in Zion, the Council and Zion Command are united in their dedication to ridding the Matrix of Anome and his "Unlimit" followers. To that end, we are following up any reports of possible Unlimit activity in the city. Representatives of the powerful Pendhurst-Amaranth corporation, producers of many popular consumer products, have contacted us for assistance. They are aware of Zion as an expert investigative service and supposedly nothing more; Aquatium We will see what they have to say, and see what this is truly about. I reach the offices that we agreed to meet at, Brenda Utley was there and gave me a summary of what was going on that they required our assistance with. Aquatium She then proceeded to give me the location where I might meet these individuals for further questioning. Brenda Utley: You'll find our workers at the address in these notes. Aquatium I took the notes and updated Tyndall on the situation and proceeded to make my way to the location. I had my own thoughts about this but was waiting for further information and intel before jumping to any conclusions. Aquatium Once I arrived at the location I met with Carli and began to question her about the disturbances they had noticed. Carli Barrows: Eh? Oh, yeah. I saw some'a these big guys hanging around outside the yard at the other warehouse earlier, just before we brought a shipment over here. What? I don't know where we put the shipment. Estela Allemeier over there handled that. Aquatium At that moment my operator noticed traces of the Unlimit code on Carli, and it was more than likely connected to this shipment they had to handle. I questioned Estela to find out more... Estela Allemeier: Oh, the shipment? Yeah, let's see... That box over there was part of it. I think it's been emptied out, but take a look if you want. It was brought over from warehouse C. Aquatium I went over to the box to examine it and no suprise more Unlimit code traces was found on it. We had to now investigate Warehouse C, and learn more about this shipment. I informed Tyndall of this and was already making my way to the new location. Aquatium As I got to the location and began to inspect it appeared to be empty and clear. Aquatium I was scanning each area for anything which might give us a clue to the packages that must have been here when out of nowhere I was being attacked by Anomes goons, this confirmed their connection. Today was not a day to try and suprise attack me, the Unlimits themselves learnt that, the hard way. Aquatium This development was updated to Tyndall and the contact from the bluepill organisation wanted to meet once more after being given this new intel. I made my way to meet her once again, however as I made my way the night itself was very dark and a growing concern was in the air, something was coming, I wasn't sure what yet, but whatever it is its going to test the courage in all of us. Brenda Utley: I understand that you've had experience dealing with the group that you've found to be responsible for these incidents, Mr. Unknown. We'll be more than happy to retain your services in dealing with them. My comptroller will be in touch with your people about extending your contract. I will have more incident reports for you shortly. Believe me, we want this problem solved as soon as possible. You'll have full access to all the information you need. I assure you, the Pendhurst-Amaranth corporation has nothing to hide. Aquatium We do have a lot of experience in dealing with them, and whatever is going on we will get to the bottom of. I thank you for the assistance you are and willing to provide further, and dont worry evrything will be found out. Brenda Utley: Thank you for your assistance, Mr. Unknown. I--we are very impressed with your progress so far. You have our full confidence in this matter. Aquatium We will be in contact soon enough, in the mean time should you have more intel then please contact us. I updated Tyndall and made my way out of there. Aquatium I get the feeling they are not telling us everything but I'm sure our further investigation will reveal this. Until then anything we get on the Unlimits will help us learn more about what they might be planning. Contact me when you can, Tyndall. // Transmission Log End *''Episode 5.3: "Anome's Unlimit"'' Category:Zionite Missions (Episode 5.3) Category:Episode 5.3 Missions